


Aedes Malorum Quae Vinci

by JenJo



Series: Kisses from Cupid [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kisses from Cupid, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Saps, saps in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Clint looked down at the golf club in his hand. “Mini golf.”“You’ve been staring at the club for five minutes,” Bucky observed. “It hasn’t changed in that time.”“But mini golf,” Clint repeated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses from Cupid.  
> Day 5:  
> Mini Golf.
> 
> This takes place... let's say a couple of months after the previous one.

Clint looked down at the golf club in his hand. “Mini golf.”

“You’ve been staring at the club for five minutes,” Bucky observed. “It hasn’t changed in that time.”

“But mini golf,” Clint repeated, before looking up at Bucky. “Isn’t it hard for you?”

“What, because I only have one hand?” Bucky shook their head. “I manage just fine, thanks.”

“I didn’t mean…”

“I know, Clint. It’s alright.” Bucky shrugged, moving to start the course. “I wouldn’t have suggested playing mini golf if I wasn’t capable of playing.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Clint spoke as Bucky lined up their shot. “Here I thought it was just to watch  _ me  _ play.”

Bucky looked up, locking eyes with Clint as they took their shot; it was a hole in one. Bucky then raised an eyebrow.  “Was that supposed to distract me?”

Clint shrugged, moving to line up his shot. “Suppose not. It was worth a shot,” as Clint finished his sentence, he hit the ball, also landing a hole in one. “You’re not the only one who has great aim.”

Bucky shook their head, beginning to walk to the next hole. “Not even going to rise to that bait.”

“Heh heh,” Clint laughed under his breath, though not apparently quiet enough, if the look Bucky gave him over their shoulder was any indication. 

 

~

 

18 holes later, and the two of them were on an equal score; 18 holes, 18 hole in ones. 

“I don’t understand,” Bucky shook their head, staring at the scorecard. “This has never happened before.”

“Can’t say I’ve done this before either,” Clint scratched his head. “Usually I’m the  _ only  _ one to score all hole in ones.”

“Same.” Bucky tapped their chin. “So how do we decide a winner?”

“Can’t we both be winners?” At Bucky’s disapproving look, Clint raised his hands. “Okay, okay. Clearly we need another venue for this. Darts?”

“Darts.”

 

~

 

Turns out, both Bucky and Clint were very good at darts.

They had reconvened at Clint’s apartment, where a dart board was produced from under the couch.

(“Why was your dart board under your couch?”

“I was dusting.”

“So you put it under your couch?”

“Yes.”

Bucky had stared at Clint, before shaking their head and taking the darts Clint had retrieved from a kitchen drawer.)

(Bucky didn’t bother trying to get an explanation for  _ that _ .) 

They started out going for 501, but quickly moved on to giving each other challenge shots.

No matter what they tried, they could not be separated.

“I’m gonna remind you that I suggested we could both be winners three hours ago,” Clint said from his spot lying on the couch, watching Bucky upside down.

Bucky shrugged their shoulders, moving so that they could look down at Clint. “And yet, here we are. Still no closer to a winner.”

“What can I say dear, we’re both winners.”

Bucky’s lips turned up at that. “Is that so?”

“When it comes to target activities, we’re just as good as each other,” Clint said as he rolled up on the couch, moving so that Bucky could sit next to him. 

“So it would seem.”

Clint turned on the couch so that he could look at Bucky face on; Bucky seemed preoccupied in their thoughts.

“What’s up?”

Bucky shrugged, not looking at Clint. “You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“Last week you watched me roll off of this couch entangled in my blanket.” Bucky had responded by bursting out laughing for a full minute, during which Clint tried (and failed. repeatedly) to extricate himself.

_ It was maybe worth the embarrassment to see Bucky laugh like that. Hell, who do you think you’re kidding Barton? It was  _ completely  _ worth the embarrassment.  _

“I’m not going to think it’s stupid.”

Bucky scratched their shoulder, taking a deep breath before looking at Clint. “Not exactly used to not winning these types of things.”

“I get it.” At Bucky’s questioning look, Clint gestured to the room. “If you look, you could probably find two hundred dozen holes in the walls from me throwing things. I’m the  _ best  _ at hitting a target. Until I met you, anyway. Now, we’re  _ both  _ the best, no shame in that.”

Bucky watched Clint for a moment, before dropping their head onto Clint’s shoulder, rearranging themself so that they were comfortable. “Sometimes I get upset over the most ridiculous crap. Honestly, why would I care about not being able to beat you at darts?”

“You don’t have to explain anything.”

“No, I know,” Bucky sighed, closing their eyes. “But it feels better to talk it out, you know?”

“Sometimes,” Clint conceded, putting an arm around Bucky. “Sometimes I like to bottle up my feelings until I explode.”

“You’re trying to make me smile.”

“Is it working.”

Bucky was silent for a moment, before admitting, “a little bit.”

“See, I can be useful.”

“I’d like to think of you as more than useful.”

Clint turned to press a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head.  _ Even when you’re the one who needs comfort, you look out for me. I love you. _

Clint hadn’t meant to say that out loud, hadn’t even realised that he  _ had _ , until Bucky sat up so that they could look at Clint. 

Clint’s eyes widened. “Did I say that out loud?”

Bucky nodded. “Little bit, yeah.”

Clint shook his head, closing his eyes. “Don’t feel obligated to-”

“I love you.”

Clint opened his eyes when Bucky interrupted his rambling. “What?”

Bucky  smiled at Clint. “I love you, you absolute disaster. Maybe you didn’t want to say it, so what? It’s not like you were lying, and I’m definitely not.”

Clint dropped his head onto Bucky’s shoulder, looping his arm through Bucky’s. “You don’t let me wallow, do you?”

Clint could feel Bucky’s laughter as they put their arm around Clint. “Nope. No wallowing for you.”

“You can’t see it, but I’m pouting right now.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“I’m not sure how I should take that?”

Clint felt Bucky sigh, and could just imagine the look on their face.  _ Probably fondly resigned.  _  “Take it as the words of someone who loves you.”

“Yeah, you love me,” Clint smiled, closing his eyes. “Sleep now, personal crisis in the morning.”

“Clint, it’s hardly time to sleep.”

“Don’t care,” Clint muttered as he made himself comfortable leaning on Bucky. “I’m asleep.”

“We’re on your couch.”

“Shush, I’m asleep.”

“Alright, alright.” Clint felt the laughter again. “Can I say one last thing?”

Clint opened his eyes, lifting his head. “Yeah?”

Bucky smiled wide before talking. “Love you.”

Clint laughed, going back to leaning on Bucky. “Sap, I’m in love with a sap.”

“You’re not complaining, are you?”

“Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Have I mentioned that this series is all about the fluff, without the pain?   
> Because it is. 
> 
> Aedes Malorum Quae Vinci= miniature troubles which are overcome


End file.
